23
by c.lyn.r
Summary: A little story about noodle.


23

by: Carley Richards

Prologue

The helicopters circled. The screech of an ear piercing scream. Windmill island was not peaceful anymore. Noodle huddled inside the windmill as the helicopters dropped bombs and shot at the flying island. Noodle ran... but did she make it?

The Gorillaz's music video's are usually staged. (Which means that the stuff in the video didn't really happen but were set up as a fictitious order of events.) Supposedly, the El Manana music video was staged too, then where has Noodle gone? Her room in Kong studios has been emptied, and the walls are falling apart. Her Armageddon (end of the world) clock had gained a fourth hand, and then fallen off the wall. What does all this mean? Most people believe she?s dead.

Noodle was part of a Japanese government project. The government had created 23 super soldiers, each with there own special talent. Noodles was music, she was a master of the guitar. The government was overcome by the power of their super soldiers, so they erased their minds and dispersed them around the world in hopes that they would be weaker by them selves, rather than in a group. The government is only now realizing that the super soldiers have the power to overrun the government and take over the world. Noodle is not dead...yet.

Chap one: Equals

"Huh? Where am I?" inquired noodle as she looked around. She was in a cell, with three walls of metal bars and the back one of brick.

"It's the military headquarters, were back in japan." a young-looking boy said, "you probably wont remember me, or any of us, but we have met before. Every one of these kids are super soldiers." he said gesturing to the cells.

"Wha...bu...huh? Why?" Noodle stuttered."why would they want us? First they go to all that trouble to spread us around, then they collect us up again?"

"I don't know exactly why, but I don't think its to make friends..." he said looking at one of the guards down the hall that was holding a taser. "My names equals, what's yours?"

"HA! What kinda name is equals?"

"Well, my talent is math...and science...but mostly math, so im always finding out what things equal...so they named me Equals."

"Oh, giggle I guess that's cool... my names Noodle."

"And you thought my name was funny!" ha gasped as they rolled on the floor laughing.

"So what's your talent? Cooking noodles?"

"Noooooo! My names Noodle because that's all I could say in English when I first met my band, so that's what they named me." she explained.

"YOUR IN A BAND!!!"he screeched, "I never met someone in a band before!"

" Well, now you have. My talent is music, I play the guitar." she whipped her head around at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Shhh! It's the warden!" he whispered " Pretend to sleep!" they ran to their cots and laid their heads down. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a large, intimidating man with a taser walked past. She closed her eyes, settled down and wondered, What do they want with us?

Chap.2 : Ga-Ga

Groggily, she lifted her head. Where was she? Oh, ya. That military headquarters place.

"You awake now?" came the familiar voice of Equals.

"Um, ya, I must of dozed off..." she looked around and noticed that there was a new girl in the cell across from her. She was huddled in a corner, and her long brown hair covered her face. "Hey, what's your name?" called Noodle, "You don't have to be afraid! Were all friends here! Were all super soldiers believe it or not!" The girl slowly lifted her head, her hair parting to show her stunning features. She must of been the most beautiful girl in the world. Noodle looked over to Equals to see him staring at her and drooling.

"Equals! Equals! Snap out of it!" he shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry," he said and blushed.

"Well first of all I'm not scared! And second, my names Ga-Ga, for obvious reasons." she said and looked at Equals who had clearly gone Ga-Ga for her. "That's my talent, good looks. So why are we here anyway?"

"Well, we don't really know..."

Chap 3: Q

"You guys cant figure it out? Its so obvious!" came a new voice from one cell over.

"What's so obvious?" inquired Noodle.

"There planning to eliminate us. The super soldiers that the government created...us...are too powerful for them to control. They fear that the 23 of us will take over the world." said the mysterious boy. "I've figured it all out, they are collecting us and putting us all in one place, then they'll set off a bomb, killing us all at once. Like catching fish in a barrel."

"Who are you?" Noodle asked wide-eyed, "And why would you think of such horrible things?"

"M'names Q. Don't ask why cause I don't know. Its just Q. I didn't think of such horrible things, I know of such horrible things. That's my talent, figuring things out. Doing puzzles."

"Well you better hurry up and figure out how to get us out of here!"

Chap4: oh Mr, guard!

"How are we getting out of here! Were like birds in a cage there's no way out!"

"Oh, there's a way out..." Ga-Ga said with a grin. "Watch this." she turned toward the hallway and whistled. "Oh guard! Mr. Guard man! Come over here for a minute honey!"

"Be quiet you little..." he started to say but stopped when he caught sight of Ga-Ga, and stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Could you open my cell sweety? I just feel so caged in...and plus, I'd like to spend some quality time with a hunkey guard like you!" she said making a pouty face.

"Of course!" he said and started to open the cell door. As soon as the cell door was all the way open Ga-Ga took his face and leaned in for what looked like a kiss, then head butted him and knocked him out cold.

"See? Its not that hard!" she said as she and took the guards keys. The other kids were in awe.

"Wow! That was amazing!" equals Gawked.

"Ya, it was ok..." Q said trying to play it cool. "Now we have to move onto the next step."

"What's the next step?"

Chap 5: bomb

"We disable the bomb."

"What! We cant disable a bomb!!! Were only kids! Its too dangerous to try to disable a bomb!" Exclaimed Ga-Ga. "Why disable the bomb when we could just run and blow up all the guards?"

"Run! And what just leave the other 19 soldiers? Fat chance! Then the government will have won!"

"Well, why don't we unlock all the cell doors so every one could run?" suggested Noodle.

"Don't you think I would of thought of that if it were possible? They have it set up so that if anyone leaves the building without disabling the bomb first that bomb will go off and kill every one. Again, the government will have won!"

"Well, the bomb it is then..."

They walked down various hallways and came to a door labeled No Admittance.

"Do you think this is the door?"

"I'm sure of it. Now all we need is to find a key to open it..."

"Will any of these work?" asked Ga-Ga, gesturing to the keys she had stolen from the guard.

"I doubt a simple security guard would have the key to the..." he stopped in mid-sentence as the door opened.

"Of corse he wouldn't have it, 'cause I took it from him!" she said with a smirk. Q crossed his arms and pushed past her into the room.

"Now it should be fairly simple for me to figure the code out, since my talent is figuring things out." he bragged, "just give me a few seconds with this puppy to get it figured out." He typed some letters and numbers into a box on the computer screen. "There, now all I do is press enter and..."

ACCESS DENIED

"Well aren't you just the best figure outer!" snapped Noodle. "Now we cant stop the bomb!"

"We're all gonna die!" cried Equals.

"We're not gonna die, we just have to think logically! Now, what would be the most obvious password?"

"Super soldiers!" they all said at once. Noodle typed it in and to their surprise, it actually worked.

"I'll take it from here!" chimed in Equals. "I read a book on bombs last year, when I wasn't too busy studying college math. I know exactly how to shut this thing down." he typed a few things, used the mouse a couple times...and at one point screamed at the computer in frustration. "There, done!"

"Wow. Its over just like that?"

"Well, we gotta go free the other kids now.. You coming Noodle?" Noodle stood facing away from the others.

"You go ahead... I've got somfin to do." she said, staring at a phone on the wall.

"2-D?" she said over the phone to her band member, and who she considered family member. "Come get me!" she broke down into tears as the story came out of her. She cried for the first time for she had just now realized how close to death she had come.

"S'ok Noodle. It'll be al'righ, It'll be al'righ."


End file.
